A seat belt system for restraining a vehicle occupant directs the seat belt webbing to extend over the occupant. For example, in a three point seat belt system, one end of the webbing is wound on a spool in a retractor which is fixed to the vehicle. The other end of the webbing is connected to a webbing anchor which also is fixed to the vehicle. A tongue is slidable along the length of the webbing. The system further includes a buckle which is fixed to the vehicle. When the tongue on the webbing is locked in the buckle, a lap belt portion of the webbing extends across the occupant's lap, and a shoulder belt portion of the webbing extends across the occupant's torso. It is desirable for the shoulder belt portion of the webbing to lie flat against the occupant's torso.